Delectable
by geekorama
Summary: After having lived in exile for 7 years, Draco Malfoy lives a peaceful existence running a relatively unknown bakery meanwhile Hermione Granger returns after an extremely long absence. Both just want to live happy lives, will they find it with each other?
1. The Bakery Around the Corner

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Introduction: The Bakery Around The Corner**

**Try our signature pastry, the Chocolate Chip Cookie-Lover's Fantasy: also known as the best cookie on the planet. Each bite is a dream come true. Because it's your dream true. The cookie will do your taste bud's every bidding. No kidding. If you're a soft and chewy person, then it will soft and chewy. If not, then it won't! You could almost say, that it's magical.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun streamed through the bakery window as though it blessed the freshly made treats that had been put out on display this morning. He was hard at work mixing up the cookie dough for an order that was to be picked up this morning; 300 of the famous "Chocolate Chip Cookie-Lover's Fantasy" that put this bakery on the map. Nobody knows how he did it, but the cookie was always what the eater's dream chocolate chip cookie; whether you preferred it hard, soft crispy, chewy, or cakey or even a combination of any of the listed, the cookie would be just that. It was marvelous.

He hummed as he stirred, and then he looked over his shoulder as though to make sure no one was watching, he closed his eyes and muttered a spell. The bowl glowed for a few seconds. Secret ingredient, check. Next he added a little pinch of this and a little pinch of that and he was done. He checked on the other pastries that were in progress. He worked alone in the bakery but he definitely employed magic to his advantage, he had several stirring spoons, icing pipes, and rolling pins magically working themselves. Everything seemed to be in order.

It was the same daily routine at the bakery, he arrived each morning at 6 am, and got the ovens going. Once he started baking, the scent of all the goodies that were cooking in the ovens were so beautifully sweet and seductive that it is amazing that Muggles had not noticed the little shop that had been tucked in between the florist and the bookstore in the heart of Muggle London. He was very proud of his little shop. It was small, but beautiful. He had spent a lot of time and pretty penny on its interior design; it was his home. The walls were a soft, butter yellow tastefully decorated with art, except for the furthest wall, which was filled with books from floor to ceiling, the floor was a beautifully seasoned dark wood he had flown in from Brazil. He had a penchant for fresh-cut flowers, his mother had always made sure that his home was decorated with flowers from their garden, he continued the tradition by making sure that flowers graced every single table, thankfully the florist was just next door. And of course, the centerpiece of his shop, the large counter filled with all of his delectable delights; there were cupcakes, brownies, croissants, cookies and cakes of every kind, with each and everyone being the product of his love and hard work. Whenever there was a lull, he would make himself an espresso, grab a pastry and a book from the shelf and read. At around 6 p.m. he would begin to close up for the night and by 7:30pm he would be at home.

It was a simple existence. And he was grateful for that; his years at school had become very complicated, as had the years after that. Re-building his life from what scraps had been left over had been a difficult task but it was done. The simple and relatively anonymous life he led now was a blessing.

Today began as any day would. He began his baking at 7, and by the time it was 9 o'clock and he decided it was time to pick up today's flowers from Loretta's next door. Loretta was a sweet lady in her 60s, she had been widowed a few years ago and her children had all married and moved away, she kept her flower shop mostly to stay busy. She was a striking woman with silver hair, but she kept fit and had the poise of a trained ballerina. Like him, she was quiet and reserved. They barely spoke beyond the normal pleasantries but they had a friendly and comfortable dynamic. He had grown fond of her perhaps it was because, she was the closest thing he had to a friend. Every morning he brought her a pastry and a coffee, it had become their tradition; today it was his Nutty Nutter Peanut Butter croissant.

As he was preparing Loretta's coffee, he heard the bell above the door ring, and he turned around to greet the customer, "Welcome to the Bakery Around the Corner! How can I he-" he stopped and stared at the person who was standing behind the counter. And before he could collect himself and say something, "Hello Malfoy," said the spectacled customer.

Draco nodded and replied, "It's been a while, Potter."


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

_Author's note: Hey guys! I've noticed a few people following this story already. Awesome! I hope you guys like the new chapter. I'm have a general idea where I want to go with the story and I'm really excited to see how it plays out! Please feel free to review so I can have some feedback to work on. Cheers :D - A._

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet Reunion**

**Nutty Nutter Peanut Butter Brownies are a peanut-o-phile's heaven on earth. Every bite begins with the satisfying crunch of biting into a handful of beautifully salted peanuts but then ends with a rich velvety dark chocolate moistness that one would expect of a top-notch brownie. We highly recommend it with a little of our homemade Madagascar vanilla bean whipped cream to elevate this brownie from "seductive" to "positively sinful".**

The Potter residence was also located in Muggle London, it was a lovely brown stone on a quiet street. Enchantments and spells were put in place to ensure the security of Potter family who had fully deserved their peace and quiet and they usually do. Normally the Potters kept a low profile, opting to visit the Burrow for big, family parties rather than hosting large noisy, get-togethers but tonight was different. There was cause for celebration.

Ginny Potter was exhausted, having spent the better part of the day cleaning and rearranging the beautiful home she shared with Harry. She was preparing for a large family reunion tonight. It had been a while since all of her siblings got together in one place. Ron's schedule being especially difficult as a member of the Chudley Cannons; if he didn't have a game, he would have training or endorsements to take care of, Ginny was worried that he might remain a bachelor if he didn't spend more time dating. She trudged into the sitting room, with an armful of photo albums from school she had found in the attic, she thought that it would be fun to go through the later as an after-dinner treat. She dumped them onto the coffee table and then sank into the plush sofa and curled up into a ball. She glanced wearily at the clock to see where her husband might be, it pointed exactly halfway between "Home" and "Work". Her son James was at Hogwarts, so his needle should point towards school and it was. Given who his father was, she could not help be paranoid; Ginny had developed the habit to make sure that James's needle was never close to "Mortal Peril".

She debated whether she would begin cooking preparations or pay heed to her drooping eyelids. Finally giving in she yawned and took out her wand, "Accio duvet," she murmured, she decided that she would take a small nap before she had to get dinner started. Just as she was about to succumb to sleep she heard a knock on the front door. Ginny groaned in displeasure. "Who could that be?" she wondered, they were not expecting any guests for another 3 hours. She dragged herself out of her warm, cocoon and went to the door and looked out the keyhole. Ginny gasped, she looked again to make sure it was who she thought it was and then forgetting her drowsiness, she practically threw the door open.

There stood Hermione Granger.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said almost shyly, "I'm back."

Ginny was in shock and just stared at her old friend not believing that she was real. It had been seven years since she last saw her. Seven years since the day Hermione had announced that she would be leaving to go find her parents and five years since she owled and said that she would not be coming back. And now Hermione was standing on Ginny's doorstep. She did not know whether to be angry or ecstatic, perhaps she was a little bit of both. She was speechless. After a few moments had passed, Hermione felt a little awkward just standing there so she said, "I-I'm sorry, maybe this wasn't a good time." She turned to leave. Ginny finally snapped out of it and yelled out, "Don't you dare leave!" and with that she hugged her "long-lost" friend and began to weep.

"Yes it has," Harry replied to Draco, he was a little surprised to see the scion of the Malfoy estate behind the counter at a bakery. The last he had heard of Malfoy was that he had gone into exile at their mansion, only sending out elves for supplies, he had also heard that Narcissa Malfoy had passed away three years ago, of what cause Harry did not know. Ever since the war, it seemed that the Malfoys had worked very hard at keeping away from society. They did such a good job, that society had almost forgotten the once infamous family. There were rumors however that St. Mungo's complete renovation and new wing to serve the victims of the war were all largely the cause of incredible sums of money donated by Draco Malfoy. Rumors of course, being that the donations had been made anonymously.

Harry no longer felt any ill-will towards Draco. In the years that followed the war, he felt pity for his childhood enemy; the burdens placed on him were heavy. Harry, himself, understood how difficult such expectations could be one so young.

"Er, is this YOUR bakery Malfoy?" Harry was curious.

"Yes," Draco said curtly.

"I was very sorry to hear about your mother," Harry said.

"Yes," Draco said again.

"So how have you been?" Harry was trying to be polite.

"I've been well, Potter, now if you don't mind, I have quite a lot of work to finish so I don't really have much time to chat. Can I get your order?"

"Err," Harry was a little taken aback. He paused as if he was trying to decide something, "I'll have some of those cookies then, 4 dozen."

Draco winced as he looked at his display, he only had 2 dozen ready, "I have a batch that will be about ready in 5 minutes, do you mind waiting?"

"Err, ok," and with that Draco headed to the kitchen to prepare Harry's order.

Harry was a little dazed at the irony that the best-tasting chocolate chip cookies he had ever had was baked by none other than Draco Malfoy, "Ginny's going to get a kick out of this," he muttered to himself. Harry's first experience with the cookies was at the Auror office; his colleague, Albert, had brought a few dozen in to celebrate his wife's pregnancy and offered Harry a few, one bite and his was hooked. Harry brought a few home for Ginny and she was hooked. He got the bakery's address and he was supposed to pick a few up for the dinner tonight. He had never expected to see Draco Malfoy. He was a little surprised that his colleague had not mentioned anything, although nothing had been heard from the Malfoys in years, spotting Draco Malfoy is still something to be talked about. Harry made a mental note to ask about this little curiosity when he returned to the office the next day.

He sat down at one of the tables and looked around at the little shop. It was nice and cozy, words that he would never have associated with Draco Malfoy. "Weirder things have happened," he thought to himself.

Draco returned with a package, and handed it to Harry. Harry went up to the cashier to pay but Draco just shook his head.

"Just, er, thank you for saving the wizarding world and all," Draco said a little gruffly. Harry's eyebrows shot up, "are you sure?"

Draco just said, "Just please don't tell anyone you saw me here, I've worked hard at keeping a low-profile, I'd like to keep it."

"Sure Draco," Harry replied and then lifting the package he said, "Thanks."

When Harry walked finally walked out the door. Draco sighed a breath of relief. He had been on edge, the whole time Potter had been in the bakery. It had been a long time since someone he recognized had entered the store, there is barely any traffic on a daily basis, most of his orders were made by owl, and it was even rarer that anyone would recognize him. He took a few minutes to collect himself. Loretta's coffee had gone cold so he made her a new one. He then picked up the brownie he wrapped up and headed over next door.


	3. Cravings

**A/N: So here it is, next chapter! I cranked this one out way quicker than I thought I would. I doubt that the next few will be as quick, but I'm really enjoying writing this fic! **

AmerieIes: Yay! First review! Thanks for the kind words

Jordali: I'm in trouble trying to imagine all the treats because I get hungry right after. Hehehehe.

PhysicWitch.: Well here it is! I hope it's to your liking! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cravings**

**Sherbet Lemon Meringue Pie: Need a little zest in your life? This pie offers you a top-notch citrusy experience to remember. Packed with lots of lemon and lots of love and then topped of with a pillowy layer of home-made meringue, each bite is sure to bring you back to your that childhood summer when you spent your days sucking on your favourite Sherbet Lemon treat.**

Hermione felt numb. There she was sitting in the company of her oldest friends and yet she felt like she was an outsider looking in. Glancing around her, everyone was eating, laughing and smiling. She was there, but she was not. In her mind, she had stepped out of the scene and was scrutinizing the dinner party as would an art critic examine a painting. There was George, at one end of the table, laughing at something that Bill had said, Hermione wondered how he had coped all these years with Fred, did he feel a void? Then she looked at Arthur and Molly as they smiled, listening to Fleur tell them a story, "How about them?" Hermione thought, "They had lost a son. Seven years ago, but still." She stole a glance at Ron, he had become even more handsome than she remembered; he sat taller, his skin was a little more tan and he had developed a very well-built physique, surely as a result of his Quidditch training. He had a more serious glint to his eye now: he had grown up.

They all welcomed her warmly, after having gotten over the initial shock; well Ron was a understandably lukewarm. She felt a pang of guilt; she had left Ron so suddenly. She remembered his hurt and confusion when she told him that she would be leaving, "I-I'll come with you Hermione! I'll help you find your parents!" he had offered. She rejected it. Hermione wondered if he had ever forgiven her. They exchanged owls over the years, hearing a little bit about his life once in a while but nothing incredibly substantial. She kept up to date with the Chudley Cannons whenever she could. Looking at everyone around her, she had realized one thing; they had all moved on, she felt uneasy. "What did you expect, Hermione?" The clinking of someone's wineglass caught her attention. Harry cleared his throat and stood up, lifting his glass.

"To my dear friends and family, tonight is a night for celebration," He looked at Hermione and smiled, she smiled back lifted her own glass, "Hermione has come back, and from me on the behalf of everyone I just wanted to say, We missed you Hermione." Everyone cheered, Harry cleared his throat again, "But there is also another reason for celebration, Ginny and I wanted you all to know, that there will be another addition our little family…" and with that Ginny stood up and yelled out, "I'm pregnant!" And the table erupted with cheers and congratulations. Hermione stood up and hugged Ginny, plastering a big smile on her face and said, "Congratulations Ginny."

When dinner was over, Hermione excused herself to step outside for some fresh air. She sat down on the steps and took a deep breath. "Why did you come back?" She heard someone behind her say. It wasn't said angrily; it was just that, a question. Ron sat down next to her. Hermione said, "I had some things to settle." Ron let out a small snort, "You didn't have anything to settle before?"

"What are you trying to say, Ron?" Hermione asked wearily.

"You know what I'm trying to say Hermione."

"Are you really going to do this now?" Hermione replied.

With that Ron stood up and said stiffly, "Nothing. Forget about it. Anyway practice tomorrow. Have to go." And with that Ron left Hermione feeling she had been slapped. As she watched Ron walk away into the dark, she felt a tear come down her face. She wiped it away and stood up, she took a few breaths to compose herself and went back inside with a smile on her face.

Seven months had passed and Ginny was as large as a blimp. Hermione had settled into a daily routine of pampering the pregnant woman. Harry and Ginny had insisted that she stay with them until she figured out what her next step would be, but when Ginny's morning sickness proved to be incredibly difficult, leaving her bedridden on some days, Hermione stopped looking at apartments and offered to stay and help. Harry and Ginny were more than relieved to accept.

She had continued her hunt for work but Ginny's condition grew more and more delicate so she stopped doing that as well to focus on Ginny's needs. Perhaps, in someway, Hermione felt the need to make up for the 7 years of lost time so she dedicated all that she could to Ginny's pregnancy. Harry wasn't about to complain, his Auror work had gotten particularly busy with a string of strange disappearances happening all over the country. He had to travel a lot and had to go to work at obscene hours.

It was the beginning of November, and the cold winter air was beginning to settle in. Hermione shivered and pulled on a warmer sweater.

"Her-myyy-oh-neeee!" It was Ginny, Hermione sighed and smiled. The poor thing was having terrible cravings; Hermione had spent most of her time trying to fill her friend's bizarre food requests. Yesterday she concocted a peanut butter asparagus sandwich, disgusting to Hermione but it seemed to do the trick. She entered the master bedroom to see her very plump friend nestled in the covers.

"Hermioneee," Ginny groaned again.

"What is it my dear," Hermione smiled and plopped down at the foot of the bed.

"The baby wants cookieeees," whined Ginny.

"Okay, I'll go and get started on some," Hermione got up, kind of excited to get baking. She had not baked in a while and was up to the challenge.

"Nooooo, it has to be those cookies!" the pregnant lady whined again. _Are all pregnant women THIS whiny? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Which cookies do you want, Gin," she asked patiently.

"You know, those ones from the dinner party when we announced the pregnancy?"

Hermione racked her brain, "What cookies?" she asked.

"I guess the boys must have wolfed them down before you had the chance, oohhh but I MUST have one," Ginny said.

"Oh-kay, I can go pick some up," Hermione said slowly.

"One thing, I don't know where to get them from, Harry got them," Ginny said sheepishly.

"But Harry is away," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes but he mentioned that someone at the office knew where to get them…" Ginny paused and the looked at Hermione with big puppy dog eyes.

Hermione chuckled, "Okay, okay, okay. I'll go to the Auror office and do some investigating."

Ginny beamed, "You're the best!"

Draco yawned, it was a particularly quiet day today, and he was getting a little sleepy from the lack of activity. He was already on his third cup of coffee.! It was probably because it was particularly dark and gloomy today, and not to mention rather chilly. Even Loretta was a little grumpy today. He put down his book and looked out the window. There was not a soul on the street. Maybe he would close up early today. Draco felt restless. He loved his peace and quiet, more than anything, but sometimes it could get…dull. He craved for some company, just someone to have a chat with. He had tried to engage one of the customers in conversation earlier, but it was not the same.

He looked at his watch. Three o'clock. Draco decided that if for the next 15 minutes, if neither an order nor a customer came in, he would begin closing down the store. He returned to his book, a biography of a wizard who after having lived in Azkaban for so long that when he finally got out, he could no longer function in normal society. And so he lived in a self-imposed prison in his own home that is until a woman broke him out of his shell. Draco snorted, "How cheesy." But it was an annoying habit of is to finish any book he had started, and more often than not, he found himself trapped into reading trashy drivel. He looked at his watch again 5 minutes to go. He did not understand why he was so restless today. Usually he was happy enough to stay in the comfort of his bakery but ever since Harry Potter came in those months ago, something had changed. For years he had fooled himself into thinking his self-created world was enough. But something about seeing Harry made him curious about what life was like, outside his little bubble.

Two minutes left. Draco got up and stretched. And began to flex his wand arm to get ready for the big clean up. One minute. He started to head towards the kitchen to turn off the ovens. Thirty seconds. Just as he reached the kitchen doorway, he heard the ring of the bell above the bakery's door. He turned around to see who it was.

"Hi! I'm really craving one of those Sherbet Lemon Meringue pies of yours, I'm a huge fan!" said a blonde woman. He'd never seen her before but she was pretty with a kind smile, she had pink pouty lips and beautiful hazel eyes. He served her the meringue pie, which she had "to-stay". She was an outgoing young woman, who could strike up a conversation beautifully. Her name was Astrid and she did not know of Draco of the terrible Malfoy family. To her, he was just another young wizard. Which Draco found…nice. When the last bits of Astrid's treat had been rid off, and her fork had been properly licked, Draco offered her some coffee. And right before Astrid left, Draco did something he had not done in years.

He asked a girl out on a date.

Deciding to end the day on a positive note, Draco he cleaned up the store and promptly apparated back home.

Half an hour later, Hermione was dismayed to see that to her chagrin, the bakery that she had spent 2 hours locating, was closed for the day. "Just my luck," Hermione groaned. She took out a quill and some parchment from her bag and decided to leave a note for an order of cookies to be picked up by tomorrow afternoon. She grimaced at the idea of having to tell Ginny that she would not be getting her cookie fix today.

She looked through the window and marveled at the beauty of décor inside, she could make out the outlines of a wall-covered in books. Intrigued, she made a mental note to come in sometime. She pushed a small pouch of money along with the note through the mail slot on the door; she then noticed that it had gotten much darker and that the wind was picking up. And with a Pop! Hermione apparated home just as a crack of thunder broke through the sky

_A/N: Awwwww. They just missed each other! Crud. Even I didn't see that one coming. :P_


End file.
